


Let's not wait anymore

by topmarkuniverse



Series: Is this what you wanted? [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Jackson undergoes surgery and has temporary amnesia.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Is this what you wanted? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379548
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Let's not wait anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/gifts).



> Another prompt from @Queen_Preferences :)

Jackson was high on the anaesthesia. He had to get his appendix removed. The surgery had gone smoothly. Mark’s close friend Jaebeom had done it. Mark knew he would have freaked out if he himself did the surgery so he had trusted Jaebeom. It wasn’t even a big deal anyway. Jackson would be groggy and disoriented for a while so Mark just sat by his side and dozed off waiting for him to wake up.

When Jackson woke up, light hit his eyes and he groaned. That woke up Mark. Jackson’s eyes slowly focused on him and when he finally felt like he could see properly, his face was aflame. What was such a handsome doctor doing in his hospital room? Wait, why was he in the hospital? Did he have a surgery or something? The hospital somehow looked familiar but there was some vital info missing. May be his brain wasn’t cooperating with him due to the drugs he was on.

“What happened to me, Dr…?”

Mark wanted to snort but he restrained himself. Just then Jaebeom entered. Jackson’s face turned even redder. Was this a hospital or a modelling agency? Was he in a play or something?

“Ah, you are up! How are you feeling?” the other doctor asked very professionally. Somehow, this person looked familiar too but Jackson just couldn’t place him in his mind.

“Good? Err…what happened to me?”

The doctor snorted and the two doctors shared a look with each other.

“You had your appendix removed, Jackson. You will be fine in a bit. Your anaesthesia has not worn off yet. You do remember us, right?”

Jackson stared from one doctor to another with a panicked expression. So, he knew these men? Why couldn’t he remember who they were? How could he, even in his hazy mind, forget such fine ass men?

“Umm…sorry…I cannot seem to remember you…”

The doctors chuckled and the doctor who was sitting by his bed nearly made Jackson feel like he was in heaven with his childish laugh.

“Who are you?” Jackson’s brain to mouth filter was off.

“I am Mark. Hello, Jackson.”

The name rolled off his tongue nicely. Whew. This Dr Mark was gorgeous.

“You are gorgeous.” Ok SHIT. He bit his tongue and stared at the man with apologetic eyes but the man smiled pleasantly, as if he knew Jackson’s thoughts.

“Thank you.”

Jackson was frustrated. Was he in some alternate reality?

“Are you two really doctors? Especially you? Are you really a doctor?” he looked in between Mark and Jaebeom before staring at Mark in loud appreciation.

Dr Mark bit his lips to not laugh. “Yes. Why? Don’t we look like doctors?”

“Holy shit! You two are so fine. How are you so fine? You look like models. Dr Mark, you are so…wow!”

Jaebeom and Mark laughed. It wasn’t something they hadn’t heard before but coming from Jackson, it was overwhelming. Jackson never spoke so many words.

Jackson’s mouth knew no concept of shutting up so he just decided to embarrass himself even more.

“Hey, Dr?” he asked softly. Mark raised his eyebrows in answer.

“Are you single?” Jackson’s cheeks had heated up. This doctor was really something. All that thickness in his upper body as he sat perched on the chair, chocolaty brown hair, the flawless skin, the long legs and the sheer power he radiated was making him weak than he already was. What would he give to have this doctor on top of him, giving him all kinds of check-ups? Whew.

“Why do you ask?” Mark was in the mood to see where this conversation was going to he chose to not be too telling.

“Umm…just…would you like to go for a drink sometime?”

The other doctor was outright laughing by this point.

“Mark, please...” Jaebeom spoke between bouts of laughter.

Mark looked at him for a second before looking back at Jackson.

“I am your doctor. It’s against hospital policy to date patients. You need to get better first.”

“Okay, okay. I am perfectly alright. See?” Jackson tried to sit up and crashed back because his brain wasn’t ready.

Mark immediately neared his bed and put his hand on his forehead. Jackson’s face was contorted into something funny. Mark was too close to him. He couldn’t handle that much fineness up close.

“Holy shit, you are so hot up close. God! Just ruin me,” Jackson’s mouth was no longer in his control.

The tips of the doctor’s ears turned red but he didn’t move his hand away.

“Stop getting so worked up,” he murmured softly and Jackson could swear by sweet baby Jesus that his whole body tingled funnily.

“I am going to step out. Mark, I will assign your shift to Jinyoung. Jackson’s really out of his mind,” Jaebeom shook his head fondly before leaving the two alone.

“I…think I know you but I cannot remember…who the hell are you? How haven’t I thrown myself at you all the time since I know you?” Jackson was brave now that the two of them were alone. Jackson was never this brave in person. He always leashed in his feelings in front of Mark. They had been dating for three months now. Mark always wondered what Jackson was thinking when he stared him down and gave him soft smiles. The anaesthesia was really doing wonders for Jackson’s filters and, in turn, for Mark who could now see how Jackson’s brain worked.

Mark laughed softly.

“Can’t exactly say you haven’t.”

“Good, because, if I hadn’t, I would definitely regret it for the rest of my life.”

“Is that so?” Mark dressed his hair gently and smiled down at him so softly that Jackson wanted to cry.

“You are so soft. I will literally melt at your feet, Sir.”

Mark’s face was red at this point. He had restrained himself for too long with Jackson. There were times he had to go get some relief by himself after being too close to Jackson. He didn’t want to go too fast and freak Jackson out. Jackson really gave him heart problems.

“Stop with all the compliments. I get it, you think I am gorgeous and hot up close. Sleep now,” Mark patted his forehead softly before covering his eyes but Jackson gripped his wrist and moved it away.

“Nuh uh. I wanna look at you all day. You are so perfect. Please tell me I am a good friend or acquaintance. I will beat myself up if I am problematic.”

Mark was done. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“You are not problematic, Jackson. You are great. Also, you are not just a friend or an acquaintance to me. You are my boyfriend of three months. We have been dating and you collapsed with pain yesterday. I work here with Jaebeom. He did your surgery because I was a wuss and didn’t want to cut you open. Okay?”

Jackson’s brain shot-circuited. This handsome man was his…boyfriend?

“You are mine?” Jackson asked incredulously. “Really? You are my boyfriend? You said yes to me?”

“I asked you out, Jackson. You are so out of your mind,” Mark shook his head fondly before standing up. “Here, drink some water,” he got a glass of water and put a straw in it.

Jackson sipped some water, staring starry eyed at Mark. Mark looked away, embarrassed by so much attention and all the compliments and flirting.

“Mark…can I ask you something?”

Mark looked back at him, eyes fond and inquisitive.

“Hmm?”

“Please tell me…we have…we have…” Jackson bit his lip and looked away shyly. Ok, now his brain was giving him all the right signals to blush and avoid eye contact.

Mark moved closer and stared at his face with his mouth slightly open.

“Not like I haven’t made moves…but you always…run away…” Mark whispered and Jackson felt like vanishing. How stupid was he? How could he run away from Mark? What kind of a dumbass was he when he wasn’t on drugs?

“R…really? Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck. You don’t know how much I…” Mark moved even closer and breathed on the side of his cheek. The warm air was hitting Jackson’s ear in puffs.

Jackson’s brain still felt fuzzy but God, this Mark person was his boyfriend and he was so gorgeous. If Jackson wasn’t doing things to his body then he better get anaesthesia shots from time to time to be brave.

“You better. Once I get out of here, you better…show me all of you, Mark. Jesus, you are so…damn…you are really fine and broad…damn…”

“Your vocabulary is affected, Jackson,” Mark laughed but planted a small kiss on his cheek.

“My whole body is affected, Dr. Take me home and treat me to you,” Jackson winked and pulled at Mark’s hand.

“Stupid. You barely get two sentences out in front of me. Look at you now, being so forward.”

“I am stupid. Just hook me on anaesthesia so I can get some of your thick-”

“LALALALALALA”, someone singsonged after entering the room.

“Your best friend is here,” Mark whispered. “Don’t irk him if you want to remain alive.”

“YAH! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME AND MY BOYFRIEND OF THREE MONTHS? SHOO BITCH,” Jackson hissed and Mark broke into hysterical laughter. Jackson was going to get his ass beaten.

“I love you too, my honeybun sugar plum. I bought you food. Mark, out.”

“MARK, DON’T. STAND UP FOR ME, HONEY. LEMME TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOU, MY LOVE,” Jackson blew Mark a kiss and Mark didn’t know how to react.

“I see that Jackson has sprouted a mouth,” Jinyoung walked to the bed and gave him a deathly glare.

“He has, hasn’t he? I am gonna be out. Thanks for taking over my shift, Jinyoungie.”

“But Markkkkk, I wanna keep looking at you,” Jackson wailed like he was on his death bed and Jinyoung clicked his tongue in fake annoyance.

“Bitch, please. You don’t even let him hold your hand in public. This poor man has blue balls since-”

“JINYOUNG! WHY ME? DON’T DO THIS TO ME, DUDE!” Mark groaned and started walking out.

The moment Mark stepped out, Jinyoung sighed and shook his head at Jackson, looking all kinds of done.

“If you are my best friend, then you need to help me get laid. What kind of a best friend are you if you are not showing me the righteous path to Mark’s bed?”

“Eat your fucking food first, bitch.”

“Mean.”

“May be if you get well soon, you will finally be able to spread your legs for him. Sometimes, he looks like he has been hungry for ages. Jaebeom and I feel bad for him, you know. You are such a dumb bitch.”

“I am a patient right now. Why are you so mean? Are you really my best friend, Nyoungie?” he said it extremely easily and realized that Jinyoung in fact was his best friend. The dark energy emanating from the Dr by his bed was unmistakably familiar.

Jinyoung smiled at him then and started feeding him food.

“My sweet baby. Mark’s been walking on eggshells around you so he doesn’t freak you out. Your bitchass appendix couldn’t have popped at a better time. Give the man some action, okay? Poor Mark. All that fineness and big cock going to waste.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HE’S BIG?”

“You told me?”

“WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DON’T HAVE A GRAPHIC MEMORY FOR THIS?”

“Wait for a few hours. You told me you saw the underline of his cock when he once changed in front of you. Damn bitch, you were literally salivating. Disgusting. But at least, it was confirmed you are gay. I was doubtful until then.”

“I am gay, gay, gay for Mark. He’s mine. I cannot believe it. I am gonna do a full appreciation session the moment I get out of here so-”

With that, Jackson dozed off, leaving a done Jinyoung to stare at his dumb face.

**

A couple of hours later when Jackson woke up, he felt much better. He looked around and found Mark sitting by the window reading a book.

“Yi En,” he muttered and Mark looked up, smiling at him softly. He walked to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jackson’s automatic response was to become red faced and avoid eye contact.

“Ahhh…I see you are back to being your old self, GaGa.”

“Whatchyamean?” Jackson mumbled before all the memories came flooding back to him.

“Oh nooooo!” he hid his face in his hands and Mark just laughed softly.

“Next time, just ask. I am up for offer,” Mark kissed his hands and Jackson made a weird noise.

When he came out of hiding, he looked at Mark with his doe eyes.

“You really are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. Next time, don’t let me run away, okay? I want it just as much as you, Yi En.”

So, Mark kissed him right away to seal the deal and Jackson hummed happily. Anaesthesia was not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't end it properly eww


End file.
